User blog:Green Ninja/My OCs (ABOUT TIME)
Yes, I know what you're thinking. I finally have made OCs! I will be drawing the animated versions of the LEGO models I make first, as well. Let's get started... Series 1 Aquatoids The Aquatoids are the most water-loving Mixel tribe you'll meet. Every time you see them, you can bet they'll be splashing and swimming the day away. Living in the ancient underwater city of Mixlantis, the oldest structure in Mixel Land, they are always ready to defend its treasure and secrets from the Nixels. They are best friends with the Flexers. Neptuna Neptuna is the old and wise Aquatoid leader, who offers surprisingly great advice. Wielding the two Tridents of Mixlantis and complete with a kingly crown, you can count on him to battle and save the day from angry Nixels and hungry sharks alike. Aquatoids Neptuna.png|Front Aquatoids Neptuna Back.png|Back Neptuna Request for GN.png|Animated Scubo While his tribemates prefer to stand guard in the ancient city, Scubo finds pleasure in searching the depths of the ocean for gold and doubloons. Anything that will make him rich, he'll take. He is very greedy and won't share with the other Aquatoids or anybody else, which doesn't help during a pirate raid. Aquatoids Scubo.png|Front Aquatoids Scubo Back.png|Back Scubo Request for GN.png|Animated Marini Marini is the only Mixel that is half animal, and she is also the most pretty and popular girl. All the male Mixels in Mixel Land are mesmerized by her mermaid beauty and always try to woo her. It's a good thing that most other tribes can't breath underwater, so she can quickly swim away and escape from the mobs of those in love with her, who fight for her affection. Aquatoids Marini.png|Front Aquatoids Marini Back.png|Back Marini_Request_for_GN.png|Animated Athleticoz The Athleticoz live for the thrill of the game. They are true sports fanatics, and each represent a type of sport. They take a liking to Vampos, who is a big fan of them. Just don't cross them; they can get a bit TOO rowdy! Pucky Intercepta Intercepta is one big bully. Like, even worse than Zorch. He packs a powerful punch on the football field and makes sure that no Mixel dares mess with him or his Athletico brother and sister. Athleticoz Intercepta.png|Front Athleticoz Intercepta Back.png|Back Diamindy You may be confused by the bikini, so you should know that before Diamindy obsessed over baseball, she was an award-winning swimmer (best friend to Marini, of course). Not knowing which sport to represent in her tribe, she chose mixed attire. With that agile one arm, she can hit a home run every time. The ultimate tomboy, she loves to get dirty and tough. Deep inside, though, she's just a real sweetie. Athleticos Diamindy.png|Front Athleticos Diamindy Back.png|Back Spykels Not to be confused with the Spikels, the Spykels take on covert, secret missions all around Mixel Land. As highly skilled agents, they take pride in their problem solving and advanced collection of gadgets. X-raiz Grappo Snipar Look out for more soon... Category:Blog posts